Peeping Finn
by boysexallatime
Summary: Finn witnesses something he was never meant to see.
1. Shower Power

He had never intended to see Kurt Hummel naked. Had never even thought about it, honestly. But spending half a football season as teammates made seeing another guy in the showers pretty much inevitable.

Kurt had been bothered by the reaction he'd received the first time he entered the locker rooms with the rest of the football players, but he had held his head high and pretended that it did not affect him at all. After all, it was the same reaction he had always gotten**, **ever since the first day he had been forced to shower with other boys after a rigorous P.E. class. They had shoved him around, called him names, and ordered him to either wait outside or go shower with "the other girls". Guys in locker rooms always accused Kurt of raping them with his eyes, of just waiting for a chance to get his hands (and other assorted body parts) on them for real.

This was totally absurd, given that Kurt was about half their size and completely incapable of overpowering anyone who was not willing to play along. Assuming he even wanted to; and Finn knew as surely as he knew that grass was green that Kurt did _not_ want to, but everyone assumed that "gay" was just another word for "pervert" when the truth was that Kurt was far too proud and self-respecting to go after any guy who treated him like crap.

Except, for some reason, Finn.

He never had quite figured out why he was the exception to the rule, considering all the mean things he had done to Kurt, or allowed to be done to him without protest. And yet, he knew that he was. The longing gazes and dreamy smiles that the smaller boy trained on Finn when he thought himself unobserved were a little uncomfortable to bear, but ultimately harmless. It was even kind of flattering, in a weird sort of way.

Kurt braved the post-football game locker room and all its inherent homophobia with the same careless disdain that made his showy wardrobe and superior attitude both admirable and irritating during the rest of the school day. He did not force his presence on anyone but neither did he shrink away from entering the room when other guys were getting dressed in there. He simply ignored everyone, keeping his eyes politely averted from any shows of man-flesh. Kurt would disappear into a bathroom stall and change from his football uniform into a fluffy white bathrobe that had earned a few snide remarks all on its own, but then he would sit on a bench facing the locker at the very end of the row farthest from the showers, sending text-messages to a friend or pretending total absorption in some magazine, waiting until every other jock had left the room and the surrounding silence told him it was safe to look up.

Finn had taken up the habit of staying late, pretending to be digging mud out of his cleats or taking his time about gathering up his possessions, waiting until Kurt disappeared into the shower room. Then he would go stand outside the door, discouraging any teammates who might decide that it would be funny to sneak back in and attack Kurt with towel-snaps, or steal all of his clothes while he was showering.

Eventually the other guys caught on that there was no fun to be had here and they gave up their attempts at harrassing Kurt after practice. After all, they had better things to do. And Kurt began to relax more, never realizing that the lack of bullying came from having his very own guardian angel. Finn would leave as soon as he heard the shower shutting off, allowing Kurt to believe that he had been accepted as "one of the guys" on his own merit for once.

That was how it eventually happened. Believing himself alone and safe, Kurt had started singing in the shower one evening after a late practice, his clear voice amplified by the tiles and made beautiful by inhibition. He did not just sing when he was all alone; Kurt belted. Soaring, intricate melodies and joyful runs that made Finn smile to hear them, knowing that he was hearing the influence of Mercedes Jones.

The other boy was _amazing_ when he sang this way! Finn wished Mr. Schuester and the other members of Glee could hear him, singing with no self-consciousness and no holds barred; singing the way that he had obviously been born to do, but was too shy to do in public. Hearing him this way, Finn knew that there was no way in hell that Kurt deserved to be relegated to eternal back up singer and he was moved to tell him so.

Without thinking, he stepped into the shower room.

And there he was. Standing under a showerhead, eyes closed, scrubbing shampoo into his thick dark hair as he sang a passionate concert to a completely empty room. Steam curled around Kurt's wet body, the heat from the water making his usually pale skin rosy and slick. Suds slid teasingly down the expanse of naked skin as Kurt rinsed his hair. Caught up his performance, Kurt sang into the neck of a bottle as if it were a microphone, adding a cute little dance to the mix as he rubbed conditioner into his hair.

The quarterback forgot all about musical appreciation when, bopping his head in time to the music, Kurt poured liquid soap into a loofah and scrubbed it against his skin, working up a thick coat of lather. He could not stop staring at Kurt's ass, at the way those small pale globes clenched and flexed when he bent over to scrub his feet and legs.

Finn felt himself flush with shame over his blatant ogling but he could not stop; somehow mesmerized.

Blissfully unaware of his audience, Kurt continued to scrub his skin clear of sweat as he straightened, stretching and twisting to glide the loofah over his back and shoulders before continuing on to his arms, pits, chest and stomach, singing all the while.

The music eventually faded out when Kurt put the loofah aside and moved underneath the spray to rinse his hair again. Finn ducked back out of sight when Kurt opened his eyes and squeezed a little of the liquid soap into his palm, glancing around the empty (or so he thought) room with a guilty expression that piqued Finn's curiosity.

He understood the reason for that guilt a moment later.

Leaning his back against the wall and closing his eyes again, Kurt lowered his soapy hands down to his groin and massaged the creamy liquid into his neatly trimmed pubic hair. He sighed in obvious pleasure as gentle fingers lathered the wiry strands, then slid down to cup his balls, massaging the globes tenderly and bringing a rapid hardening to his cock. Kurt's right hand circled the growing length, squeezing and twisting with light, experienced touches.

Finn gulped, feeling his own penis growing stiff in response. He was not sure how to feel about that; about getting hard over another guy, but the reaction was undeniable.

Kurt's left hand began to alternate between his balls and his chest, bringing his pert little pink nipples to eager attention with little more than a stroke. His soft gasps of enjoyment told Finn just how sensitive those nipples must be and brought another unexpected surge to Finn's groin as he imagined what it might feel like to lick those tiny peaks and tease more of those soft little mews of pleasure from Kurt's lips.

Almost as if he could hear those naughty thoughts, Kurt moaned, his soapy hand sliding over the length of what Finn suddenly realized was an extremely impressive cock for such a petite boy. Now fully extended, it was probably seven or eight inches long and very sturdy. It was not ugly, though, not in the slightest. Like the rest of Kurt's body, his cock was well proportioned, pink-skinned and beautifully shaped with a rosy, diamond-like crown.

Finn licked his lips, not even caring that the thought was totally gay as he wondered what it would feel like and how Kurt would react if he were to give that pretty crown a taste. He chewed his lip, holding his breath as he watched Kurt's fingertips tease the flared head, circling and squeezing gently.

Kurt's hand clasped tighter around the engorged cock, forming a tight entrance to thrust into as his hips began to buck. "Oh, yeah," he murmured, his light voice unusually husky and low.

The sound sent a surge of desire bolting through Finn so powerfully that he gasped, eyelids fluttering as he crept forward a couple of steps to keep Kurt's cock in sight as the other boy turned to face the wall. He did not want to miss a moment of the show.

Fortunately, Kurt was so caught up in his own pleasure that he remained unaware of his hidden observer. The narrow hips were rolling now, small buttocks clenching with effort, one hand pressed against the wall as the other one squeezed tightly around Kurt's rigid length. He was panting with growing need, desperately thrusting into his closed fist.

Finn nearly moaned again at the sight. Somehow, if he had ever thought about it at all, he would have assumed that Kurt was the kind of guy who could only get off on being penetrated by another guy's dick. But apparently, in Kurt's fantasies, he preferred to give it. For there was no doubt whatsoever that in his mind's eye, he was fucking somebody senseless.

At last, a strangled shout escaped Kurt's lips. "Ooh, Finn," he groaned roughly, milking ropes of thick cum all over his stomach and the wall. The sight and sound were Finn's undoing. He creamed his shorts without ever having touched his own cock.

A deep sigh escaped Kurt's lips as the tension slowly seeped from his body. "Oh, Finn," he said again, but the tone was filled with sadness this time.

Finn backed off, slinking silently out of the shower area as he was suddenly struck by how inappropriate his act of voyeurism had been. Never mind that Kurt had been fantasizing about fucking him. (And, wow, wasn't _that_ a shock!) The fact was, the other boy had believed himself entirely alone and that was the only reason he had felt safe enough to give in to his desire. Finn knew that if Kurt ever found out that he had had a witness, he would be horrified; mortified beyond measure.

The thing was, given his lifelong assumption of being straight, which was a little hard to justify now that he had dampness spreading across the front of his pants caused by watching another boy jack off; Finn suddenly wondered why _he_ did not feel mortified.

For he did not . . . at all. On the contrary. He could hardly wait until next time.


	2. Moonlight Serenade

**This is obviously AU, so I decided it wouldn't hurt anything to have the Hummel and Hudson families stay together and give opportunity a chance to knock. **

**XXX**

The day after Finn had watched Kurt pleasure himself, Coach Tanaka had made a declaration that a choice had to be made between football and glee-club. Kurt had, unsurprisingly, chosen Glee while Finn had temporary opted for football. When the coach finally relented, allowing his players to do both activities, Matt, Mike, Puck and Finn had resumed double-duty but Kurt had not gone back. He had only joined the football team to please his father and apparently they had resolved that issue between them, so he felt no need to go back.

Jake Langenthal had resumed the role of Titans kicker and McKinley had never won another game all season.

Finn had forced himself to forget what he had witnessed in the showers, telling himself it had been a dream or some kind of weird hallucination brought on by dehydration on the field. For Kurt treated him no differently than usual. He still cast those dreamy-eyed, hopeful but ultimately innocent glances of love, but never, ever made a move.

The humiliating baby crisis with Quinn, Puck and himself came and went. Finn's mother began to date Kurt's father, which was weird but okay, and then the two families had merged. Finn had nearly had a panic attack right there in front of everybody when he had been told that he and Kurt would be sharing a bedroom.

Kurt had seemed puzzled, and a little hurt, that Finn did not want to share. He mistakenly assumed that Finn was grossed-out by his sexuality, viewing him as a predator, and Finn did not do anything to correct that assumption. As a result, they barely spoke for the first week and a half.

Then the horrible, stupid "faggy" incident happened. Finn had panicked at the constant accusations from other jocks of being Kurt's boy-toy, mostly because he was still struggling with the part of himself that wanted it to be true, and he had snapped.

Unfortunately, Kurt's father had heard him and charged down to defend his son, kicking Finn out of the house.

It had taken all of Kurt and Carole's combined pleading and a good deal of groveling on Finn's part to get the outraged father to give him a second chance. Even at that, Finn found himself occupying the couch at night; while Burt Hummel hired contractors to work double-time getting the second bedroom built.

Burt clearly did not yet trust him to control his homophobia, having no idea that there was a completely different reason not to trust him around Kurt.

Finn was not convinced that Kurt had forgiven him either, in spite of his pleading Finn's case with Burt, so late one night, Finn snuck down to the basement to talk to his friend.

He assumed he would have to wake Kurt up, in no way expecting to be treated to yet another totally amazing show.

The room was dark except for a long streak of moonlight coming in through the basement window, illuminating Kurt's form. The smaller boy had thrown the blankets back, leaving his naked body fully exposed to the night. He had always worn pajamas to bed when Finn was around but apparently having no roommate to worry about; Kurt had decided to explore the full benefits of his newly regained privacy.

Finn concentrated on breathing silently. The plus of bare feet on cement steps was that Kurt had been unaware of his descent, allowing him to sit down and watch in complete secrecy as long, strong hands began stroking lightly up and down Kurt's pale form. A growth spurt and a few months as a Cheerio had done great things for the other boy's physique, trimming and toning. The sight of it sent shocks of desire coursing through Finn's groin.

Kurt's chest arched against his hands, fingers teasing his nipples relentlessly for several minutes, tweaking and rolling the tiny knobs.

His own nipples weren't very sensitive at all and Finn wondered just what Kurt felt when he stimulated them that way. The pleasure had to be intense, for Finn could see his friend's relaxed cock swelling and twitching against his thigh as he worked.

Fingertips teased Kurt's hard stomach and stroked his wantonly spread thighs, avoiding the steadily stiffening flesh between them. Then, just as Finn was beginning to think he would never get on with the show, Kurt finally touched himself. Feather light, tickling touches that skimmed from the edge of his balls all the way up the long vein in his shaft. He teased the crown with that same gentle circling rhythm he had used in the shower, causing Finn to involuntarily lick his lips.

Kurt's hips jerked hard, a breathy moan escaping his lips and Finn struggled not to whimper. Then Kurt put his fingers into his mouth to wet them, lowering the moistened digits to pet the crown of his cock. He repeated the process a few times, transferring enough spit to make the shaft slick before allowing his hips to pump lightly. Kurt did not grip himself this time, only stroked and teased. Finn suspected that he was fantasizing a blow-job.

He wondered if Kurt had ever experienced a real one. Probably not, after all, who was he going to get it from? He was probably just going by guesswork . . . or maybe porn. Either way, the sight was super-hot.

Slender fingers disappeared into Kurt's mouth again but this time he left them for a few seconds, cheeks working as he slathered them good and wet with saliva. Finn wondered what he was planning to do, and was barely able to stifle a revealing groan when Kurt hitched his legs higher, then lowered those wet fingers to his entrance. He played with the tight little pucker for a long while, petting and circling with moist light touches before daring to pop one fingertip through the ring of muscle. He flinched, pausing for a moment, and then started again with the gentle motions, pulsing his fingertip in and out until he was able to relax. A soft moan escaped when his body accepted the probing finger up past the second knuckle.

Struggling not to pant, Finn palmed himself through his boxer shorts, and then reached inside to stroke his hard dick in rhythm with Kurt's deep finger-fucking. He wondered if his friend would go for a second finger. He had read someplace that gay guys prepped themselves for penetration by stretching their asses with fingers first, but Kurt seemed content just to use the one. Finn was not certain what he was doing, but every so often Kurt would gasp, jerking and moaning with a sound of such intense pleasure that Finn actually felt a bit jealous.

It looked really awkward, probing his ass with one hand while stroking his incredibly stiff cock with the other, but the gentle masturbation must have been really good for Kurt. In just a few minutes, a choked cry escaped and Finn was once again treated to the unbelievably erotic sight of pearly spurts of cum shooting across that beautiful torso.

There was no calling out of names this time, so Finn could not be sure whether he'd had any part in this particular fantasy, but Kurt sighed in blissful fulfillment as he freed his hands and melted deeper into the mattress. He did not rush to clean himself up, which surprised Finn a lot. Instead he simply lay there, enjoying the afterglow, until his fast-paced respiration slowed down into deep relaxed breaths and Finn realized that he had fallen asleep.

The sight of Kurt lying there, his face angelic in repose; pale body coated by sweat and cum and so wantonly exposed, pushed Finn over the edge. He groaned softly in pleasure, willing to risk a little noise.

After a while, he rose and snuck silently back up the stairs.

This time he did not bother to deny it to himself. It was true. Finn Hudson was gay for Kurt Hummel. Maybe just gay in general, but he wasn't quite sure. Definitely for Kurt, though. There was no other way to explain why he received such pleasure from watching his friend masturbate.

All he knew for sure was that Kurt would be filling his own fantasies for some time to come, and that he wanted to find a way to make them reality. Apparently Kurt was versatile, fantasizing about giving and taking equally, and that made Finn want him even more. He wanted to find out how it would feel to suck Kurt off, and to be sucked in return by that wet red mouth. To play with Kurt's long, beautiful cock and maybe find out for himself what kind of pleasure Kurt had been feeling when he probed himself. He wanted to see Kurt's face get that blissed-out look for _him_ as he fucked him.

He wanted, and this part was the part that told Finn that he'd definitely crossed the line into Gay-Land, to hold Kurt close after sex and to feel that hot, sweaty, naked body pressing tight against his own, relaxing as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Kurt still had feelings for him. He had denied it, but Finn was sure that had been a lie, just a way to protect himself from what he assumed was a fantasy that could never be real and would never do anything but break his heart.

It was up to Finn to prove otherwise.


	3. The Morning After

Finn had a difficult time meeting Kurt's eyes over the breakfast table the following morning. What were you supposed to say to a guy you had secretly spied on while he was whacking off in the privacy of his own bedroom? _'Morning, Kurt. Saw you naked last night and it gave me a serious boner. What do you say we go back down to your room and get naked together so you can teach me how to do the nasty, boy-on-boy style?'_

Yeah . . . that'd go over well. Kurt would probably brain him with the heavy ceramic butter dish and run for his life. At the very least, he'd be hurt, or mad, or both, believing that he was being mocked over his sexuality. Again. After all, why should he, or anyone_,_ believe that a formerly arrow-straight dude would suddenly go all hot for the sight of his best bud's cock?

Hell, if he even hinted at such a thing, Kurt would probably just say-

"I'll be glad to give you a ride this morning."

Finn choked on his orange juice.

Alarmed, Kurt jumped out of his chair and helpfully pounded him on the back. "Oh, my gosh! Are you okay?"

Finn coughed and spluttered for a few seconds before he could get enough air to squeak, "What did you say?"

"I said, are you okay?"

"No, before that."

Dark eyebrows furrowing, Kurt said, "Carole told Dad that your car has been having problems again. I offered you a ride to school."

"Oh." He coughed again. "I thought . . . actually, never mind. Yeah, ride, thanks."

Nodding, Kurt resumed his seat, pausing long enough to snitch a slice of crisp bacon off of Finn's heaping plate and snap off a bite. Finn smiled at the gesture. Kurt always refused when anyone asked if he wanted bacon and eggs for breakfast but he could rarely resist filching a piece when his father ate it. Apparently, he had decided that he was now comfortable enough with his friend to do the same to him, and it warmed Finn's heart.

"So, uh, you think we'll be ready for Regionals next weekend?" he asked, not wanting to resume their former silence.

Kurt looked a little surprised by the attempted small-talk but nodded amiably. "I think so. Even with Coach Sylvester newly appointed to the judging panel, there will still be three other judges we can impress and Shue's idea of a Journey medley was inspired."

A frown passed over Finn's face as he munched his breakfast. "Yeah . . . I just hope Rachel doesn't fall apart on us after I talk to her. With Mr. Shue's arrangement, we really need her to be at her best."

Curiosity overcame Kurt's normal inclination to ignore any and all mentions of Rachel Berry. "Talk about what?"

Finn shrugged. "The other day, she and I were talking in the hallway about finding a way to pull the group out of its funk and I was getting a little fired up and . . . she kissed me. Not just a good luck kiss, y'know? More like a, a love kiss."

Kurt's mouth wrinkled and Finn wondered if his orange juice was extra sour today. That would be weird, because his own tasted fine and they'd come from the same carton.

"So, you two are back together then. Congratulations."

He did not sound as if he meant that, _at_ _all_, and Finn resisted the urge to pump his fist in triumph. "Nah, we're not. It's just that I think she wants to be and I . . . don't."

Kurt's eyes widened so far that it would have looked comical if there had not been such a mixture of cautious hope and painful resignation in their depths. "Really?" he said, his voice a little breathless. "Are you, I mean, is there someone else?"

"Yes, no, I mean not yet, but there's maybe the possibility of someone else," he fumbled. "And I like Rachel too much as a friend to let her cling to something that isn't ever going to happen."

A deep sigh gusted over Kurt's rosy lips. "I guess if anyone can respect that, it's me. So, who is this someone else?"

"Just . . . somebody I've been kind of into lately. Like, _really_ into. Thing is, at first I thought it was just physical because they've got a totally smoking hot body, but sometimes I think it's more. The bad part is, I'm not sure how the other person feels about me. I used to know, kind of, but now I think if I said anything there's a really good chance I'd only get shot down."

He looked into Kurt's eyes, trying hard to telegraph his meaning. Kurt was one of the smartest guys he knew. Surely, he would pick up the clues.

But Kurt just looked sad. "Quinn," he said with a small nod. "You think maybe after she has the baby, you'll have another shot but you don't want to look like a jerk by saying it too soon."

Finn blinked. Kurt had started off down the right path, then swerved left when Finn wasn't looking. "What?"

"Isn't that what you meant?" Kurt asked, putting his spoon down into the now-empty bowl of cereal he had been eating. "That you want to get back with Quinn?"

"Oh, _no_, no way man! I could never be with a girl who would lie to me and use me without a second thought, even if she is a lot nicer now."

He shivered his shoulders dramatically, drawing a laugh from Kurt.

"Who is it, then? And if you're about to tell me that you're thinking of hooking up with Santana . . ."

Finn grinned. "No, in fact it's not any of the girls in Glee, so don't worry about that."

Kurt blinked, clearly not having expected that. "Oh. Um, one of the Cheerios?" he guessed again.

"Yeah," Finn agreed, unable to deny that. "One of the Cheerios."

That distant look came into Kurt's eyes again, the one that said he was pulling away in an effort to protect his feelings. "My advice to you would be to wait and not say anything to this person right now. We need you to concentrate on Regionals, especially if you're about to make Rachel go all super-insane-drama-queen on us again. We really don't need dating drama on top of that. You can always tell this girl how you feel after the competition." He smiled. "After all, if we win the whole thing, just imagine what a great opening line you'll have."

Which Finn recognized as a request to change the subject and not give any further details on the mystery "girl" he was so attracted to. It was weird, but he had never really thought about painful it must have been for Kurt to play sounding-board for all of his girl troubles over the last year while nursing his own hopeless crush. Now that the tables had turned, and Finn was the one conducting a cautious pursuit of his oblivious friend, he understood and felt like a complete jerk.

"I think that's a good idea. Maybe then I can sort of prove myself and it won't be so difficult."

Kurt nodded. "Exactly." He wiped his lips and stood, picking up his breakfast dishes. "You'd better hurry if we don't want to be late for first period. I'm going to put these in the dishwasher and go brush my teeth."

"I'll be ready by the time you get back," he promised.

After Kurt headed downstairs, Finn went to work inhaling the remainder of his breakfast then rewarded himself with a deep, satisfying belch as he got up to do his dishes.

A call of, "You're disgusting!" floated up the basement stairs, making him grin. Three rooms and a floor away; that had been a good one!

"Thanks!" he yelled back.

He smiled to himself as he rinsed the plate and glass before placing them in the dishwasher. Who said opposites couldn't attract?


	4. Tragedy & Triumph

He had rehearsed the speech a dozen times in his mind, calm and cool in front of his own mirror, planning to pick the perfect time and place to deliver it. It had not been his intention at all to speak the words in one giant, breathless, word-vomit, two minutes before they were due to go on for their Regionals performance. Rachel had merely flashed him a tender, loving smile as they took their places backstage and somehow the words just burst out.

"Rachel, I know you want us to be more than friends, but I'm really into somebody else right now, and it's not about you, because you're amazingly cool and I'm glad we're friends, and I hope we'll _still_ be friends after you hear this. It's just that I like you too much not to be honest with you, and I'm finally realizing why I've had so much trouble with girls and I think it's because I might be like your dads. I mean, I am seriously, _majorly_ attracted to another dude, and all I can think about day and night is finding a way into his pants and showing him how much I want to be in his heart."

Finn cringed as he finally ran out of words, waiting for the tears and the outrage that would surely follow. He had fully intended to be honest with Rachel, but he hadn't exactly meant to say that last part. It was TMI for sure, not to mention maple-forest level sappy!

"Are we talking about Kurt?"

With that calm question, Finn knew that his chances of ever understanding the minds of women had just gone down the tubes. "Huh?"

Rachel repeated the question and Finn's brow wrinkled in confusion. He wondered if this was some sort of trick question. Was his answer going to tell Rachel if she should choose ranting or crying? Instead of an actual response, he decided to play it safe and just nod.

She smiled sadly. "I thought so. I'm not blind, Finn. I kept telling myself that I must be wrong, that you were straight, but you," she paused, searching for the right description, then shrugged. "You totally light up when he walks into a room. You have for a long time. What made you finally realize it?"

"Wait . . . so, you're not mad?"

Rachel shook her head. "One of my dads is like you. He was a jock, dated the head cheerleader, all the best straight-guy disguises, and all because he was afraid of being who he was. Then one day in college, he met my other dad, a boy who was out and proud, and they fell in love. Daddy came out and never looked back. I wish you could be into girls Finn; into me, but I can't hate you for being true to yourself. Not when you're just like one of the two men I love most in the world."

Now the tears did start, but they weren't angry, reproachful tears. They were tears of mixed sorrow and understanding and Rachel hugged him hard. Finn sniffled back tears of his own as he returned the embrace. "I love you, Rach. Not, y'know, like _that_, but I love you."

She laughed and produced a tissue from the bodice of her dress, quickly dabbing her eyes, careful not to ruin her stage makeup. "I love you, too. Have you told Kurt yet?"

"No, after today's performance, I think. I told him that I like someone and he thought I meant a girl. He suggested that I use our win at Regionals as an opening line."

Rachel laughed. "A little corny but I approve of his confidence."

The introductory music to "Faithfully" started playing and they quickly took their positions.

"Let's go out there and see if we can't give you material for one hell of a pick-up line," Rachel said, big brown eyes still glistening but oddly happy.

Happy for _him_. Finn felt humbled and grateful for her understanding. "Let's do it."

69696969

It was after 10pm before Finn and Kurt made it back to their shared hotel room. Their performance at today's Regionals, though outstanding according to everyone they had spoken with, had not been good enough to win, or even to place. They had come in third. Third place, and just like that, Glee club was over.

Quinn Fabray had provided everybody one hell of a distraction from worrying about the results by going into labor just as they finished their performance. The entire club, minus Rachel Berry, had spend the afternoon at the hospital. It had been a shockingly quick birth, but the baby was healthy, Quinn was healthy and plans were already being made to pass the baby on to an adoptive mother. It was a bittersweet ending, but a positive one.

Unfortunately, now there were no more distractions to keep them from thinking about the competition. Artie and Tina had proposed a "loser party" for everyone to wallow in grief together and commiserate over the triumphs and tragedies of this past year, and most of the club had leapt at the notion. Finn and Kurt had exchanged a watery glance and recognized that they would rather be alone with their misery. So they had made excuses and left.

Kurt pulled his shimmering gold tie loose and slipped it off, hanging it in the closet. Finn had long since removed his own tie and stuffed it in his pocket, popping the top two buttons of his black shirt so he could breathe easier. Finn sat down on his bed to take off his shoes, watching his roommate mechanically go about hanging his wrinkled dress shirt, smoothing the creases before placing it neatly on a hanger. Then Kurt simply stood there, wearing his black trousers and plain white sleeveless undershirt, staring blankly into the closet as if unsure what he should be doing next.

"You okay?"

Kurt jumped. "Sorry, guess I was a little lost in thought." Abruptly, tears filled his eyes and he whispered, "I just can't believe it's really over. I can't believe that we came in last! Losing to Vocal Adrenaline was bad enough, but to lose to a group of butt-kissing sycophants called **Aural Intensity**? That's just insulting!"

Finn rose and went to him, wrapping the smaller boy in his arms, recognizing the insulted ranting as Kurt's way of trying not to break down. Kurt resisted for a moment, then fell forward, pressing his face against Finn's shoulder and holding tight to his shirt front.

"It sucks. Everything about this just totally sucks. Us losing even ruined my plans for the perfect pick-up line," Finn mused after a few moments, bringing a startled and extremely irritated look to Kurt's face.

He stepped back. "Seriously? That's all you can think of at this moment? That some slutty cheerleader isn't going to have reason to be impressed with your lead singer potential? Gee, what a _tragedy_!"

Knowing that he was upset, and that Kurt always got bitchy when he was upset, Finn just smiled. "Who said anything about slutty? Last I heard, you were still a virgin."

Kurt's face wrinkled into a look of confused incredulity. "What?"

"I broke up with Rachel this morning. Told her that I finally figured out what's been wrong with all of my relationships. She was actually really cool about it; already a step ahead of me, as usual."

"Cool about what? What are you talking about?"

He smiled. "You were right all along, Kurt. It was girls. They just weren't what I really wanted. They aren't who I really want to be with. I tried to tell you over breakfast last week, but you thought I was talking about Quinn or somebody."

He kept his tone serious, not letting eye-contact slip and slowly he saw the message seeping into Kurt's brain. Beautiful blue eyes widened and that pretty, rosy mouth gaped open.

After a moment, Kurt gulped hard and begged, "Finn, please don't play with me. I can't take any more disappointments, especially not today, and I'm really not in the mood for jokes."

Stroking gentle fingers through Kurt's neatly combed hair, Finn deliberately mussed it up. He loved the sight of a tousled Kurt. "I'm not joking," he promised. "I've been waiting to do this for months."

He lowered his mouth to Kurt's and at first he did not respond, too startled to move. Then Finn slipped his tongue between those parted lips and gave Kurt's own tongue a little tease. It brought the other boy out of his daze in a rush as he groaned and threw his arms around Finn's neck, mashing their mouths together and seemingly trying to express an entire school-year's worth of pent up passion and frustration in one deep, desperate kiss.

Finn held on, grinding his lips against Kurt's and pulling their bodies closer, desperate to keep the other boy from coming to his senses.

At last, the need to breathe forced them apart and they stood there, faces mere inches apart, staring into each other's shocked eyes.

"Wait," Kurt blurted suddenly, stopping Finn's attempt to move in for a second kiss by yanking away and putting some distance between their bodies. "Did you just say months? As in, you wanted to kiss me before you moved in with me? Before you got all paranoid about sharing a bathroom with me? Before the whole redecorating incident?"

His voice was going a little shrill as he listed his questions, and Finn sighed, disappointed that his private daydreams of all-is-forgiven-now-lets-get-naked were not going to happen. "Yeah, way before, and I'm totally sorry about all of that other stuff that happened. I hadn't accepted the truth yet and it was hard for me. Especially with the guys at school all harassing me and you pressuring me to make a decision, even if you didn't know you were, and everything. I panicked! I didn't want you to know how much I wanted you, because I was afraid even to admit it to myself."

Kurt stared at him, studying his face, and he sat down heavily on one of the beds as if all of his strength had suddenly given out. "You're serious."

Finn sat down on the opposite bed. He sighed. "Completely."

"Wow. You know, sometimes I forget that most gay guys aren't like me," Kurt admitted, blinking slowly as he tried to process this amazing news flash. "I mean, knowing which way you swing from the time you're little. So, um, what finally clued you in?"

There was only curiosity in the question, no accusation, and Finn relaxed. "You did, last fall when you were on the football team. Do you remember the day, right before you left the team, when we had that really late practice? You were singing a solo concert in the showers."

Kurt's eyes widened. "I. . . I remember, but I was alone for that. I waited until everyone had left."

"Not quite everybody," Finn reminded him. "I heard you singing, wanted to tell you how great you sounded and I walked back without thinking. I saw you."

Kurt's face turned bright red. "Naked?"

Finn figured he didn't have much to lose. "More than just naked. You had put soap in your hands and you were, um, you know."

The other boy groaned and covered his face with both hands, flopping backward onto the mattress. "Oh, just kill me now."

"It was so hot," Finn continued dreamily, closing his eyes for a moment as he allowed himself to relive the memory. "I knew I shouldn't be there but watching and listening to you was like super awesome porn. You were making me so hard, I couldn't even think! Then you called out my name and I jizzed myself, right there and then."

Kurt had gone still as he listened to Finn's recitation, but at last he lifted his head. His face was still red and his eyes had a slightly horrified look in their depths but there was something else too, something Finn could not quite put a name to. "You knew what I was imagining doing with you, and it got you off?"

"Big time," he admitted. "Then you quit the team and everything else in my life kind of went to crap all at once and for a long time I tried to tell myself that it hadn't really happened."

"Denial," Kurt said blandly, sitting back up.

Finn nodded, looking down at his clenched hands. "I knew you had a thing for me, and I'm so sorry I put you through all of that, but I saw all the crap everybody gave you for being gay and I just wasn't brave enough to admit to myself that I might be like you. Or that I liked you back. Not until last week when I," he paused, unable to say it out loud.

But Kurt was not letting him off the hook this time. "When you what?"

It was Finn's turn to blush. "I spied on you again."

For a moment, he looked confused, gaze becoming unfocused as he tried to remember if he had recently done anything embarrassing and indiscreet. Then, realization dawned. "Oh my God, were you in my room?"

Finn nodded.

"I-I remember thinking that I heard something but then I decided it must be my imagination. I didn't want to investigate because I was," the blush flared even stronger than before, "busy."

"I didn't mean to," Finn pleaded. "It was late and I couldn't sleep. I went downstairs because I wanted to talk to you in private; to have _this_ conversation maybe, but when I got there you were all naked and touching yourself and it was just _so_ beautiful and hot and I didn't want to interrupt."

"So you just _watched me_? What the hell, free porn! Is that what you were thinking?" Kurt demanded, jumping to his feet, hands clenching. "I can't _believe_ you! The first time, in the showers, that was an accident and it was my own fault for not making sure nobody else was around. I would be lying if I said I wouldn't have done the same thing if our positions had been reversed, but, my God, Finn you spied on me in my own bedroom! You just helped yourself to my private fantasies as if you had every right to do so! You stood there and watched me _fuck_ myself in the very same bedroom that you didn't want to share with me two weeks earlier because you said that it was too _faggy _for you!"

He was shouting now, breath heaving with outrage, and before Finn could even try to come up with a defense, Kurt's right hand swung out. The next thing Finn knew, he was sitting on the floor, left hand clapped tight against an aching jaw. "Ow!"

"You hypocritical bastard!" Kurt snarled. "Why does everything always have to be about what _you_ want? Did you know; did you even _care_, how much I tried to respect you by not looking at you in the locker room? Averting my eyes when you'd come out of the bathroom at home wearing nothing but your underwear? How hard I tried to ignore you rubbing out your morning boner _every single freaking day_ before you got out of bed?"

"I'm sorry," he said, hanging his head in shame. "Really, dude. You're totally right and I was a jerk and you have every right to hate me."

Kurt huffed, crossing his arms over his heaving chest and glaring daggers at his meek roommate. After a long moment, he grunted, "Did I at least cause a few of them?"

Finn frowned. "Huh?"

To his surprise, a twinkle of amusement lit Kurt's eyes. "The morning salutes. Those have anything to do with me?"

Scratch never understanding girls. Clearly he was never meant to understand guys either. Apparently, a lot of yelling, a good punch to the face and receiving a sincere apology had been all Kurt required to get past his anger.

"Way more of them than I want to admit. I'm really sorry, Kurt," he added, just for good measure.

Kurt cocked his head, studying Finn closely. "That was a really douche move, you know, to spy on me. You kind of owe me."

"I'll do whatever you want," he promised quickly.

A sly smile spread over Kurt's lips. "Really? Well, since you're already down there…" Slender hands quickly unbuckled Kurt's belt and flicked open the buttons of his black dress pants. He shimmied his hips, causing the trousers to fall and revealing green boxer shorts impressively tented at the front. Kurt's righteous anger had clearly ignited another kind of passion. Challenge filling every word, he said, "Why don't you just prove it?"


	5. MakeUp Sex

Finn gulped. Suddenly faced with reality where there had previously been only fantasy, he froze, unsure what to do. "I-I don't . . . I mean, I can't!"

He continued to flail and Kurt snorted, stepping back and snatching up the fallen trousers with a sharp motion that accidentally slapped Finn in the face with a pant leg.

"That's what I figured," Kurt said, his dull, uncaring tone not quite disguising the disappointment and pain that lay beneath it.

Finn wanted to leap up, sweep his friend into the classic superhero embrace and defy all of his expectations. Instead, he just sat there on the floor and watched while Kurt straightened and hung the pants up next to their matching shirt with quick, precise movements that clearly telegraphed his irritation.

Pulling out the laundry bag he carried in his suitcase, Kurt removed his socks and peeled off his undershirt, chucking the dirty clothes into the bag almost violently. "I'm going to go take a shower," he snapped. He started to walk out, then abruptly changed his mind and, with a defiant toss of his head, dropped his boxers and added them to the laundry. Holding both arms out to his sides, he turned all the way around. "Figured I might as well save you the trouble of sneaking in for a peek."

The angry words scorched Finn's conscience like acid and finally motivated him to get up. "Kurt, wait. Please don't be like this. You don't understand!"

Fury and frustration blazed up in Kurt's eyes, making them shine unusually green. Finn sucked in a breath. He had never understood that cliché, 'You're beautiful when you're angry' until right this moment.

"What do I not understand?" Kurt hissed, advancing on him. There was no way that a boy 5'8" tall, slimly built and totally naked should have intimidated a 6'2" fully clothed football player, but at this moment, he totally did. "That you don't have the _guts_ to face your own sexuality? That I'm just fine for an occasional fantasy, but way too creepy for your safe little heterosexual reality? That you couldn't make it with the girls you wanted, so you figured you'd just hit on the gay kid that _nobody_ wants because you know he has a stupid crush that won't die, so he'll surely jump at the chance to put out for you? Is _that_ what I don't understand?"

He choked on the final words and turned his face away, squeezing his eyes shut in an effort to keep the tears shimmering in his eyes from falling.

"No," Finn said gently, shocked by the self-loathing evident in Kurt's words. Did he honestly think that the only way anyone would want him was as a last-resort? That he was pretty to look at but pointless to desire? Apparently, he did. Finn's confession of voyeurism had actually made him feel _less_ desirable instead of more!

Feeling even more like a jerk than before, he gathered Kurt close and the other boy simply sagged into his arms, too emotionally beaten down to resist. It was a little weird. After all, the dude was naked; but holding Kurt also felt good. It felt right.

"I _do_ want you. Not because I can't have somebody else, some girl or whatever, but because you're awesome, and sexy, and the coolest dude I've ever met. Well, maybe second-coolest. Your dad is pretty kick-ass, too. But he's old and not sexy, and I definitely wouldn't touch him if he was naked."

Kurt's slender form had started shaking half way through Finn's speech and for a second, Finn thought that he was crying again, but then he heard a soft snort and realized that the other boy was laughing.

"Finn Hudson, that would have to be, simultaneously, the sweetest and most revolting thing you have ever said to me."

"So, does that mean you forgive me? Can we try this again? You know, since you already took all your clothes off and everything."

He huffed another laugh, stretching up to capture Finn's lips in a quick, chaste kiss. "You have a nudity fetish, don't you?" He shook his head. "When I think of all the time and effort I wasted trying to find the perfect outfit to make you notice me! Apparently, I was doing the exact opposite of what I should have been."

Finn returned the kiss, smiling against Kurt's mouth, hands gliding over the lean, muscular planes of his back and narrow waist; travelling lower to the tight curves of his ass, giving those petite globes a squeeze that made Kurt groan into his mouth. Breaking the kiss, Finn began nibbling his way down the long, pale column of Kurt's neck. "Yeah, but if you'd showed up naked for glee club, we'd both have been expelled for sure," he teased.

Kurt chuckled, the sound low and breathy, sending a spike of pleasure straight to Finn's groin. "So, why didn't you just get me this way a few minutes ago when I offered?" he asked, fingers busily working their way down the buttons of Finn's black shirt and attacking his belt. "Why'd you back off?"

"I wasn't sure what to do," he admitted shyly, blushing when Kurt shoved his shirt off his shoulders and licked his lips in a predatory manner at discovering that Finn had not bothered with an undershirt. "I've never actually had one before, much less given one."

Kurt tore his gaze away from Finn's chest and met his eyes. There was surprise there. "A blow job? You've never?"

Finn gulped, feeling his cock twitch at hearing the words out loud in that light, sweet voice. He shook his head. "Quinn wouldn't and Rachel and I never made it past kissing. The only one who maybe _would_ have is Santana, and she was in too much of a rush to get it all over with. We only had sex because she said I reeked of virginity and it was making her sick or something."

"How romantic," Kurt said dryly. Agile fingers popped open Finn's belt buckle and trouser fastenings, hand slipping between the layers of pants and underwear to rub against the bulge it found there.

Finn groaned and pressed into the warmth of Kurt's palm.

Kurt smiled. "Like that?"

"Yeah," he breathed.

Moving to Finn's hips, Kurt tugged the slacks free and followed them down, pushing the black socks free of his feet along with the pants. "I'm not doing a guy who's naked except for socks," he explained pointlessly. "That grosses me out, even in movies."

"I'll wear whatever you want," he said, then noticed Kurt's grin and added, "Within reason."

"Spoilsport," Kurt pouted. He studied Finn's cotton-covered groin speculatively. "Maybe I'll just request that you give up the tighty-whiteys. They're not at all inspiring."

"Maybe you should just take them off, then," he suggested, turned on beyond belief by the sight of Kurt on his knees, tongue gliding back and forth between those full, sinfully red lips.

Kurt's gaze lifted. He looked a little unsure, and Finn was abruptly reminded that Kurt had even less experience with sex than he did. His words from earlier echoed in Finn's mind: _Why does everything always have to be about what _you_ want? _

"Come here," he invited, holding out both hands.

Kurt rose, looking a bit relieved, and Finn's mind was made up. When he had lost his virginity to Santana Lopez, he had regretted it, wishing that it could have been special and memorable in a good way. Selfishness had gotten him nowhere. He had it in his power now to be selfless, to give someone else the special, loving experience that he had been denied; something that he knew Kurt craved.

Quickly shimmying out of his shorts, an act that made Kurt's pupils dilate, Finn kicked them aside and offered, "Before we do anything else, why don't you take a good look? It's only fair that you see me like I saw you." Kurt hesitated and he coaxed, "It's okay. No shame, no sneaking glances, no fear of offending anybody. Just look; touch if you want to."

A weird, strangled laugh escaped Kurt's control. "_If_ I want to?"

Nonetheless, he did as Finn asked, slowly looking him up and down, circling him with silent, cautious footsteps, as though fearing that Finn would spook and change his mind if he made any noise at all. Finn did his best to hold still as he was inspected, but he still jumped when soft fingertips skimmed his side.

Kurt jumped in response. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, snatching his hand back as though he had burned it.

"No," Finn protested, capturing the hand and placing it flat on his chest, allowing Kurt to feel the pounding of his heart. "I want you to touch me. Just . . . not so soft, okay? That tickled; like bug feet or something."

"Wow, first you compare my level of sexiness to my dad's and now to a bug. I'm so flattered."

Recognizing the use of sarcasm as a way to relieve tension, Finn laughed. "Hey, at least I didn't compare you to a girl."

"True and that is a point in your favor," he agreed, beginning to touch a little more boldly this time.

Warm hands explored Finn's shoulders, chest and abs with charming reverence, a blushing smile lighting Kurt's face when he glanced down and noticed the effect his touch was having. Surprising Finn, he suddenly lunged forward and wrapped both arms around him, holding on tight. "Thank you," he said, sounding so relieved and happy that it brought a lump to Finn's throat. "Thank you for meaning it."

Finn did not have to request clarification. Words could lie, faces could deceive, but a guy getting a boner from being touched by another guy was undeniable truth. He hugged back and kissed Kurt hard, the tight skin-on-skin proximity further exciting him.

A similar reaction pressed against his thigh, reminding him of his intention to make this about Kurt, rather than himself.

"Lie down on the bed," he whispered, taking a tiny lick at Kurt's ear that sent shivers down his body.

He heard Kurt gulp and hugged him again, unsure whether the sound meant anticipation or fear. Understanding increased when Kurt hesitated at the side of the bed, face flaming as he gestured to the mattress and said, "Should I be up or down?"

Insulted that his friend would even think that he intended to just climb aboard and fuck him, Finn rolled his eyes. "I may be new at this, but I'm pretty sure you can't blow a dude if you can't reach his dick."

"Oh," he said, looking embarrassed but sounding very pleased, "Right."

Kurt lay down on the mattress and waited, every muscle rigid with tension, legs clamped together poker-straight and hands folded tight across his chest.

"You kind of look like a mummy," Finn observed.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt let it out slowly, forcing himself to unwind, arms loose at his sides and legs relaxing into more of a sprawl. "Sorry. I've fantasized about this, and I always assumed I'd be a lot better at it, but I'm really nervous."

"You do want to do it, though, right?" he checked, hopping onto the end of the bed and settling himself on his knees between Kurt's legs. The other boy nodded vigorously, eyes pleading with him not to change his mind. "Okay, then."

Finn considered his first move. Kurt's bout of nerves was having a bad effect on his erection but that was actually okay. He had seen Kurt at full-staff and was not sure he was ready for that yet. Stretching out, he covered Kurt's body, feeling that same thrill upon making full contact with his warm, soft skin. He pressed their mouths together and Kurt moaned with content, wrapping his arms around Finn's long body and stroking it with both hands.

Long, deep, wet kisses occupied them for several minutes. Kurt was not an experienced kisser but his instincts were top-notch and Finn soon had to break away, switching his attention to neck and collar-bone before he could get too turned on and ruin everything.

Luckily, Kurt did not seem to realize anything was wrong. He panted and shifted position, fingers carding through the short curls at the back of Finn's head as he clumsily tried to direct his nibbling mouth lower. "Please?" he begged, arching up.

Finn flashed back to the self-pleasuring he had spied upon, remembering his fascination with Kurt's nipples. He had wanted to taste them then, and now he had permission! "I hope this doesn't sound stupid," he said, pressing a soft kiss to the right one and circling the areola with the tip of his tongue, an act which brought a hitching gasp from his partner, "but you have really cute nipples. Tiny little pink things, like drops of frosting on a cake. Makes me want to lick 'em just to see if they taste as sweet as they look."

"I'm sure they don't," he said, laughing a little, "but I'd be more than willing to let you find out for yourself."

Taking that as permission, he circled the tight little bud and then gave it a long slow lick with the flat of his tongue. "Salty," Finn reported, giving the same treatment to the other side and provoking a deep sigh of enjoyment from Kurt. "Taste pretty good, though. Hey, how come you're so sensitive here? I'm not."

"Dunno," he grunted, wriggling in delighted torment as the teasing continued. "It's part of the reason I wear layers, though."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, stopping and giving his panting friend a break. He could feel Kurt's cock pressing hard against his stomach and was pleased to know that he was doing the right things for him.

Kurt breathed deeply, visibly struggling to calm himself and Finn grinned, sure that he was thinking of his own version of the mailman, whatever that might be. "Layers," he said again. "Because if a room gets even a little bit cold, they sort of-" He made a popping sound with his lips.

Finn grinned. "I've seen that happen to girls. It's hot."

"It's embarrassing," he countered, "and I only needed a single experience with some Neanderthal deciding I needed a 'titty-twister' to never take that risk again."

"Ouch! That's awful. I'm really sorry, Kurt."

"Why? You didn't do it."

Finn shook his head, planting a kiss on Kurt's breastbone and starting his way down. "I know, but I'm still sorry it happened to you. I'm sorry you went through any of that stuff; especially if I had a part in it. I wish I could go back in time and undo it all."

"That's really sweet," he said, giving Finn a tender smile that did strange, fluttery things to his insides.

The trail of kisses had reached Kurt's navel. It, too, was small and cute and Finn could not resist the urge to poke it with his tongue. "Yaah!" Kurt yelped, damn near bucking him off the bed. "Don't _do_ that!"

Finn cracked up. He just looked so shocked. "Tickle?" He nodded. "You should have said something."

"I didn't know!" he replied indignantly. "It's not like I've had a lot of opportunities to find out!"

Still chuckling, he asked, "How about I do this instead?" He kissed the little indentation and Kurt nodded, smiling a bit. Finn placed his next kiss on the very tip of Kurt's cock. "Or maybe that?"

"Definitely that," Kurt agreed, a husky note filling his voice that nearly proved Finn's undoing.

Scooting lower on the bed so his long legs danged off the end, Finn trapped Kurt's right thigh beneath his armpit, holding him still and allowing himself a better vantage point. "How about I do this?"

"Ungh," Kurt replied intelligently, but it was clearly not an expression of disgust as a long wet tongue stroked him from balls to crown.

Finn watched Kurt's face, taking clues from his wonderfully unguarded expression to know what to do as he conducted his self-tutorial in the art of blow jobs. He wrapped a hand around the thick shaft, accidentally squeezing it as he tried to shift for better leverage, and blinked in surprise when doing so caused Kurt to moan and buck hard into his hand. The tip had started leaking beads of clear fluid. It looked like lube, which, he supposed it was.

Kurt was squirming and making sexy little noises in rhythm with his pumping hand, as if it was the best thing in the whole world. Finn knew there was one thing better, though. The question was, did he have the courage to do it? Studying the smooth, rose-colored crown, he licked his lips. It was the moment of truth; the big, gay do-or-die.

He glanced up and realized that Kurt was watching him, his eyes so very hopeful that Finn just knew he could not let him down. Working up a little spit, he took a breath and wrapped his lips around the head of Kurt's cock, bravely swirling his tongue to spread the strange-tasting salty fluid over the surface. After a moment, he tried to lower his mouth a little farther down the shaft but found himself wanting to gag so he pulled back.

Kurt did not seem to mind. His breath was making a funny hiccupping sound and he had hitched up onto his elbows, watching avidly. "_So_ _hot_," he whispered.

Finn's jaw, already sore from being punched earlier, was starting to ache but he refused to give up. He could feel Kurt's body trembling, hear his increasingly ragged breathing, and knew that it would not be very much longer. Then Kurt started making that same gasping, mewling sound he had made during that long-ago shower as he drew close to his climax and Finn jerked, feeling his balls tighten and his cock tingle with warning. Then Kurt groaned out his name and he was done for.

He barely had time to enjoy the sensation, however, when Kurt suddenly cried out a high, wordless exclamation, hips jerking uncontrollably. Finn pulled off as fast as he could, coughing and choking on a sudden mouthful of creamy jizz. His stomach rolled and he jumped up, stumbling into the bathroom to spit and wash his mouth out at the sink.

He was not sure how long he had been rinsing when a timid touch on his bare back captured his attention. Looking up, he found a very guilty-looking Kurt standing beside him. "I'm sorry," Kurt said sincerely. Finn was interested to realize that his friend's typical blush was not confined to his face, instead blazing all the way down his chest. "I meant to warn you. It doesn't usually happen to me that fast."

"Does to me," he confessed, feeling his own face heating up as he gestured back out to their abandoned bed.

Kurt looked and his eyes widened when he noticed the wet spot staining the bottom of the bedspread. "You came with me?"

"Just before. It was those sounds you were making; total 'fuck-me' noises. I couldn't hold it back any longer."

"That's why you clamped down so hard all of a sudden," he said in a tone of revelation. "It's what made me . . . you know."

Amused that he could not bring himself to say the word, Finn watched a big dopey grin spread across own his face in the mirror. "Cool. Not so bad for a first performance, huh?"

Clearly relieved that Finn was not going to launch into a straight-boy panic and push him away, Kurt wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist and laid his head against Finn's heart. Studying their combined reflection, he matched Finn's relaxed smile. "I can't wait to see what you do for an encore."


	6. A Happy Ending

"So . . . shower," Kurt said after a few moments. Finn started to grin, only to be abruptly disappointed when he continued, "Do you mind if I go first? I promise I'll be quick."

"I thought," he paused, clearing his throat self-consciously. "I mean, considering what we just did, wouldn't you rather, y'know, share or something?"

Kurt blinked in surprise. "Oh, I-I didn't-"

He trailed off, looking very unsure of himself, and Finn instantly felt bad for assuming. It wasn't exactly fair of him. After all, he'd had more than a week to get used to the idea of wanting a relationship with Kurt. Kurt had had little more than an hour. And as far as he knew, Kurt's entire sexual history consisted of a few kisses and one semi-clumsy blow job. He probably didn't know _what_ the hell he should be doing next.

A rueful smile touched Finn's lips when he noticed Kurt's fingertips twisting together, a dead giveaway that he was feeling nervous again. "It's cool if you don't want to," Finn told him.

Kurt heaved a frustrated sigh and dropped his gaze, but due to their lack of clothing he found himself staring straight at Finn's groin and quickly raised his eyes again, blushing fiercely. "It's not that I don't want to, Finn, or that I've never thought about making love to you in a shower. Well, I guess you already knew that. It's just . . . I can't even believe _this_ is real," he said, stroking a hand shyly over Finn's chest. "Much less what we just did. I kind of need a few minutes alone to process it. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," he said, lowering his head to give the other boy a kiss. "That's totally okay."

He started to move away, but Kurt wrapped both arms around his neck and smashed their lips together, kissing him so passionately that it made his cock swell. _Man, there are some serious benefits to this whole selflessness thing!_ But before things could get any more interesting, Kurt let him go, pecking one more quick kiss against his lips. "Consider that a rain-check."

"Kurt," he whined in protest because, seriously, stopping right there was just plain mean!

Mischief danced in his smiling blue eyes as he gave Finn a little push toward the door. "Go on. I won't be long. Maybe you could order us room service or something. I'm really hungry all of a sudden, and I know you must be starving."

Finn nodded. They had all been so depressed earlier that nobody had done much except pick at dinner. "That sounds good. It's kind of late, though. Are you sure we can?"

"Restaurant's open all night," he said. "I saw it in that menu on the table. Get whatever you want."

"Cool," he said, not having noticed the menu before. He had been way too busy when they checked in this morning, trying to remember song lyrics and dance moves and practicing his break-up speech for Rachel and making sure he'd packed deodorant. There were only so many things a guy could store in his brain at one time.

Finn walked out into the bedroom, allowing Kurt to shut the bathroom door behind him. Raising his voice as he heard the shower come on, he asked, "Hey, what do you want me order for you?"

He was expecting a request for salad or some other healthy thing, but Kurt surprised him when he called back, "Get me a burger. And Pie! Whatever kind they have; but if it's fruit pie, then ask for ice-cream to go with it, okay?"

"Okay." Finn grinned. Sometimes Kurt was just totally cool.

6969696969

It was after midnight by the time both boys had finished showering, moisturizing – in Kurt's case – and eating their late dinner. Finn had ordered burgers and pie for both of them and Kurt gobbled down his hamburger and a large slice of cherry pie ala mode in mere minutes.

He blushed when he looked up and saw Finn's stunned expression. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to be such a pig, but I hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast this morning and I was starving. Guess you kind of built up my appetite."

He grinned slyly and Finn laughed. "Don't apologize. I think it's really awesome whenever you act like a normal dude."

Kurt rolled his eyes and set about gathering the dishes to set back out in the hallway for room service pickup and Finn continued to smile as he watched him. There was something weirdly appealing about the normally immaculate and well-mannered Kurt Hummel wrapped up in a bathrobe, his damp, unstyled hair dipping into his eyes as he ate with all the gusto of an average teen.

Finn had been in the shower when the food arrived, Kurt having kept his word and limited his time, and had put on pajama pants and a T-shirt to eat in, but now he stood and pulled off the shirt again. Opening the covers on his bed he looked at his roommate. "So, uh, how do we want to do this?" he asked, hoping the answer would be in his favor but not sure, since Kurt had balked at the shared shower idea.

Putting the tray outside, Kurt grabbed the Do No Disturb sign and hung it on the knob. Switching off the bathroom light, leaving the room illuminated only by the lamp set between the two beds, he approached Finn and wrapped both arms around his waist, smiling as he stretched up to meet his lips.

"I noticed that you sponged the evidence from earlier off the bedspread," he said approvingly. "That was very nice of you, and I appreciate it, but now my bed is damp. I can't sleep in a damp bed, Finn. So, I guess that means I'll just have to spend the night in yours."

A huge grin spread over Finn's face. He had been afraid Kurt wouldn't want to touch him again until they got home. "Hope you aren't sleepy yet," he teased, bending to nibble the tender skin of Kurt's jaw, taking a little nip of his earlobe that brought a hum of pleasure from the shorter boy. "Cause I'm totally not."

In reply, Kurt unbelted his bathrobe and tossed it over on the other bed before surging up and attacking Finn's lips again.

Finn eagerly shucked his pajama pants and fell back into the mattress, pulling Kurt down with him. Their bodies bounced as they hit the soft surface, causing their rapidly swelling cocks to bump and both boys to groan at the sensation.

Spreading his legs, Kurt straddled Finn's hips and began grinding against him, kissing as though he never wanted to stop.

Finn gasped, feeling the long, thick swell of Kurt's erection rubbing against his own. Grasping both cocks in one hand, he stroked them in tandem, enjoying the added friction and the way that it made Kurt give out with the softest, sweetest little moan he had ever heard.

"Covers," Kurt panted, pulling away from Finn's lips only to attack his neck, his jaw, his shoulder, any part of him that he could easily reach.

"What?"

Arching his back, Kurt bit Finn's left nipple hard enough to elicit a yelp of surprise. "Flip the damned blankets over us," he ordered roughly. "My ass is getting cold and it's distracting me."

Finn was surprised, but he obeyed the impatient command. Sliding his hand over those pretty little cheeks, he had to admit that they were cool to the touch. "Guess this is the other reason you like layers, huh?" he teased, giving Kurt's ass a possessive squeeze and holding on as he thrust up against Kurt's cock, drawing a shuddering moan from the other boy.

"Well, that . . . and they do . . . look . . . fabulous," he said, punctuating the words with kisses. "Besides . . . you know what they say."

"No," Finn said, losing track of the conversation for a moment when Kurt's tongue started conducting an in-depth search for his fillings. "Wh-what do they say?"

Kurt's eyes twinkled. "Oh, you know. Cold ass . . . warm heart."

They laughed together and a contented feeling swept through Finn. There was none of the anxiety and frustration he had always felt whenever he made out with girls, the underlying tension that said he was doing something wrong that they would surely call him on at any moment. Having sex with Kurt felt comfortable, and hot, and just so, _so_ right.

Unaware of his thoughts, Kurt had returned to business, far too turned on to worry about continued conversation. For a couple of minutes Finn was entirely distracted by the pleasure of his kisses and the feel of his smooth, exploring hands. Then, suddenly, he realized that he was getting dangerously close again. He pulled back from Kurt's lips and blurted, "Not gonna last much longer. Would you, I mean, could you . . .? Like I did?"

Passion flashed hot in Kurt's eyes as he deciphered the fumbling plea. "Scoot up against the headboard," he ordered.

Finn scrambled to obey, lifting his knees and keeping the warm blankets tented over them as Kurt dove down between his legs and willingly took the head of Finn's cock between his lips.

Unlike Finn, he seemed to have no difficulty adjusting to the thick mushroom shaped head, swirling his agile tongue around it and pressing his mouth down a couple of inches before pulling back up, adjusting his position and trying again. Gripping a warm hand around the base, Kurt's head bobbed energetically, cheeks working as he devoured Finn's cock like a large, delicious candy stick.

All Finn could do was groan and gasp and just hold on to Kurt's damp, silky hair as he worked. It was all but impossible to believe that he had never done anything like this before. He was going at it, sucking and slurping, like the world's biggest cock-whore, and in less than two minutes Finn felt his balls spasming. "Kurt, pull back."

"Give it to me," he growled in the lowest, roughest, sexy-dirtiest sounding voice Finn had ever heard from him.

That voice alone was too much for Finn and he grunted when his hips jerked up, right back into Kurt's open mouth as he grabbed on and sucked harder, literally drinking Finn dry as he came.

"Fuuuck," Finn groaned, his entire body going boneless with pleasure at the sensation.

Kurt continued to suckle him until he began to soften, then he let Finn go and allowed him to ooze back down into bed, wrapping the panting boy in his arms and kissing him gently. "Was that okay?" he asked, his blue eyes suddenly anxious.

"Okay?" Finn repeated, his voice raspy. "Jesus, Kurt, how can you ask that? It was amazing. Are you sure you've never done it before?"

He looked shy but very pleased with himself. "Well, not on a person."

Finn frowned. "Huh?"

"I . . . well, b-bananas work pretty good. And, um, Redi-Whip cans are really good practice for swallowing, as it turns out. I just, I wanted to be ready, you know, in case I ever actually found a boyfriend because I figured he'd want me to . . . oh my God, I can't believe I'm actually explaining this to you."

His face was hidden in Finn's chest but Finn could feel the scorching blush against his skin. Kurt only looked up when Finn started to laugh. Hurt flashed in his eyes, but gave way to humor when Finn asked, "Is that why your dad said you went through a phase of trying to create the perfect banana cream pie recipe?"

"Yes, but don't you _ever_ tell him. He'd never be willing to eat anything I cooked again!"

Finn laughed even harder, hugging Kurt firmly as a wave of pure affection swept over him. "The secret is safe with me, I promise. Although, I have a feeling that I'll never be able to see that stuff again without getting a boner."

"Sorry," Kurt said, not sounding as though he meant it at all. He reached behind him to turn out the lamp, plunging the room into darkness, then snuggled closer to Finn.

Kurt's still-swollen cock rubbed up against Finn's leg, making him aware that his friend had not gotten off yet. Reaching down he stroked a hand over the organ, finding it hard and hot, and Kurt shivered with pleasure at the gentle caress, pushing into his hand.

"Can I ask you something?" Finn asked lightly, scooting onto his side and nuzzling Kurt's long neck, something he had quickly discovered made him all but purr with pleasure.

"Uh, huh," he said, the word turning into a breathy moan as Finn tightened his grip and added a little twist to the steady motion. "_Ohhh_."

Finn kissed him deeply, whispering, "When I saw you in the shower that day last fall . . . you were pretending to fuck me, weren't you?"

There was an uncomfortable pause. "It was just a harmless fantasy, Finn. You don't have to worry. I don't expect us to do that for real."

"But what if I wanted you to?"

Kurt's breath hitched with shock. "What?"

"It was really hot," he murmured, licking the inner edge of Kurt's ear. He could feel the other boy squirming with need when his hand resumed its teasing stimulation. "Watching you jack off, so dominant and desperate at the same time. And when I saw what you were doing to yourself last week? I actually felt jealous. That's what I want from you, Kurt. I want to know exactly what you were feeling." Lowering his voice to a sharp whisper, he said, "_I want you to fuck me_."

The other boy moaned helplessly. His eyelashes fluttered against Finn's cheek and he thrust hard against his hand as the deliciously dirty talk did its work. Finn grinned when he felt thick, hot liquid ooze out over his hand.

Kurt was panting, his whole body trembling. He could not speak for a minute, just clinging to Finn as the taller boy soothed him with soft kisses and gentle strokes up and down his flank. When he finally regained some control, he surprised Finn with a breathless laugh. "_Damn. _When you decide to go gay, you really don't mess around, do you?"

Finn laughed, too. "I guess not."

"Tell me something. Did you mean what you were saying just now, or were you just saying it because you knew it would get me off?"

"Both," he admitted. "To be honest, I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet, either giving or taking, but some day? Yeah, I definitely want it."

Kurt kissed him softly. "You never stop surprising me," he said, and Finn could tell that he was smiling. "Somehow, I was sure that you would be a confirmed Top."

"Well, think of it this way. If all I really wanted was just a hole to stick it in, I probably would've have been happy with girls. But I wasn't. I've been thinking about this a lot and I know that it's true. I want something that no girl can give me, Kurt. And the only person I want it from, is you."

A soft, wet-sounding sniffle filled the darkness. "I promise, Finn," he whispered. "When we're both ready, I'll do my best to give you whatever you need."

Kissing his cheek, Finn could taste the salt of tears but he said nothing, just hugging Kurt close and letting him enjoy the reality of being wanted and loved.

"I'll be right back," he whispered after a while. He needed to clean up and knew that Kurt would appreciate a moment to collect himself.

Finn returned a few minutes later and slipped between the sheets, happy to feel Kurt's strong, lean body snuggling tight against him, arms encircling and holding him close as the warm blanket of sleep settled over them both.

**THE END**

**I was going to let the rest of the group find out, but decided I liked the sweet private ending better. We'll just assume that Rachel Berry spilled the beans, gave herself credit for engineering the entire romance, and everyone was happy. And that when Mr. Shue gives the good news about getting another year of Glee, and sings his serenade, it will be Kurt's head resting on Finn's shoulder and Rachel exchanging the friendly nod with Finn. Because that's how it should have been. ;-D**

**Please leave me a Review if you enjoyed this story. I would appreciate it! **


End file.
